lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeran
“My tribe? I assure you, whatever happened to you and your family is all in the past! The eagle tribe of today has no business with your little… Issue." - Eeran to Rawlin in regards to his family's treatment. Overview Eeran is a RPC owned by Cowansm4. He is the King of Eagles, though whether this was through inheritance, or chosen as a replacement is still up to a bit of debate to the Eagle tribe. While he has not done anything to anger his tribe, citizens and other people in Chima might find themselves rolling their eyes at his pompous attitude. Appearence Pure white feathers, with light blue on their tips. When it comes to having to be formal, be it for diplomacy or anything, he wears a crown that comfortably fits his head, and a dark blue robe with the Eagle symbol in the center in full yellow. For battling, traveling, or otherwise casual wear he has a gold circlet with a socket which has a diamond inside, instead of a crown to show off his well-off status, but mostly for personal aesthetic reasons. He wears a dark blue and brown tunic made from light yet sturdy materials for protection, though his Chi harness covers up the tunic which adds some extra protection. The harness itself is relatively light as well. For his leggings, he uses the same sturdy material, and they are brown. Weapons Uses a two handed silver sword, with a dark blue handle with the cross guards shaped as wings. It also has the Eagle symbol carved on the handle. The sword can be powered up with Chi, however, Eeran has never had the need to use it this way, so the effects are unknown, even to him. His talent in weapons do show with a bow and arrow, being quite proficient in it and even having his own lovingly crafted bow and arrow hung up proudly in his room. Instead though, he uses dual chi pistols for most confrontations since he finds them more effective than a bow and arrow, especially with advances in combat these days. These could also be powered with Chi. Biography Early Life/Pre-Raven Attack Eeran was born to a mother and father whom were part of a small rogue band of Eagles. Because they had been attacking trade routes around the Eagle territory and getting quite aggressive, the king of the Eagle tribe at the time had sent a small group of skilled soldiers from the tribe to stop the group. When the clash was over, the soldiers had won despite the odds, with no causalities and few injuries. In the midst of looting the place they found an Eaglet, barely three months old, sound asleep in the camp. The soldiers would take him back home to the Spire, where the king would adopt him as his own. The king was nearing his end soon. So for about fifteen years, he would raise Eeran, and rehabilitate him to follow his ideals and way of life to become a proper figure of power within the Eagle tribe. However, the young Eagle had grown independent, and seen how much potential the tribe could have if they did not meddle in the affairs of others, mostly the land borne tribes. He wanted to one day begin an alliance with the other sky borne tribes, and take over the skies and eventually, be a feared yet respected superpower among the other tribes. When the king finally passed from age when Eeran was fifteen, one of the Eagles who rescued him years back, who was the leader of the Eagle’s fighting force, stood in as temporary leader until Eeran would turn twenty one. In the meantime, the young and curious Eeran would go out and explore most of Chima as per request of the king's will, under strict supervision of course. He would find himself to be quite skilled with a bow and arrow, being considered a dead eye around other Eagles and Chima. He eventually dropped the weapon after some time though, as he saw the potential in firearms and their accuracy. He isn't the best at it unlike the bow and arrow, but he's working on it. Six years later, Eeran finally was old enough to be crowned, but many questioned his lineage. The king had no queen as far as anyone knew, or a significant other whatsoever. Regardless, Eeran has done decently in his four years as king, and wishes to go through with his plan to rule over Chima through sheer deterrence one day. For now, he enjoys the relaxation and fine wine that comes with his status, and wants to focus on improving the technologies of the tribe. Raven Attack on The Eagle Spire (Under Construction) Personality Eeran is an arrogant and prideful Eagle, quite different than the average Eagle. He can act condescending towards land borne tribes, but he can still be kind when speaking to them. Eeran keeps himself well groomed at all times, but when necessary, he dosen't mind getting dirty. Despite being mostly involved in issues back home at the Spire, and relaxing, Eeran is an experienced fighter and survivalist thanks to his few years out in the wilds of Chima, and one day wishes to go out and get involved in a battle again. Like the average Eagle, Eeran is heavily interested in technology and knows how to put things together- Even take things out, if need be.Category:All Articles Category:Eagles Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Under Construction